Kakurete The Gijinka
by Okna
Summary: Being Restarted - Long ago a meteorite hit the continent of Vasanta. The influence from it created Pokehumans/Gijinka but it also created rogue Pokemon. They wanted to destroy all around them including Humans and Gijinka.


Author's Notes

I took a look at how bad this was my first time around and decided to redo it some things will be changed but most of it will generally be the same.

* * *

><p>A two centuries ago on the continent of Vasanta the largest lake Alvis that sat in the center of the continent was struck by a meteorite. It caused a global catastrophe machines, Pokeballs and vehicles all stopped functioning. The meteorite let off strange electromagnetic waves that while had no effect on humans for the most part disabled most technology and slowly altered Pokemon. Some behaved very aggressively often going on a rampage destroying forests, towns, and anything that stood in there way. While others DNA was changed so that any Pokeballs containing Pokemon could no longer hold them releasing thousands of Pokemon into busy towns. Chaos from this ensued as Pokemon trainers tried to control there previous companions to no avail. Phrixus stepped in they had discovered that along with changing Pokemon's DNA some were changed to a half-human half-Pokemon. They were able to use some of their previous forms abilities and retained some characteristics of a Pokemon but with a human like body. Most were unable to speak to humans as they had never learned how to so Phrixus thought they only had the intelligence of a infant at best. Thinking only of the humans well being they enslaved the new species which they dubbed Gijinka to fight back at the now called Feral Pokemon.<p>

A group of previous trainers fought back against this however saying that they had the intelligence of Humans and doing this was cruel. Wars ensured from Gijinka and Human allied towns, until a man and his Gijinka companion stepped forward. By using pieces of the meteorite infused into certain types of metal he made a band that allowed his companion to return to his previous form. They stopped the warring between Humans and Gijinka creating peace and safety in a small town. This town was eventually built as a safe haven to Gijinka and their children from Phrixus. With no protection for the Humans their towns were ravaged by Feral Pokemon. In hope they fled to the Gijinka city. At first they denied more humans entrance but the same man that stopped their warring said they couldn't turn anyone away even those who originally sided with Phrixus.

The city grew and advanced even further even to the point of attracting Phrixus' attention. Negotiations began with them allowing them to help with the advancement of the meteorite under the condition that they release any Gijinka they still have enslaved and instead become a company that will help with training Gijinka to defend their city Chioma. Creating a large tower at the center of the town named Servius became the main base for Alcaeus the Gijinka defenders.

As Phrixus studied the meteorite they found out it had negative side effects when used often by Gijinka eventually polluting their minds if used for an extended time without stopping. But it was too late the first Gijinka that had ever used one betrayed his human partner killing him in cold blood. He was forever changed and was driven out of the city. Tensions grew between the races again and fights became more common again, Gijinka children came up missing again and the blame laid on Phrixus again. Before the worst of it could being again it was stopped by a Gijinka he became the current leader of Alcaeus. Working with Phrixus he was able to develop more stable ways of allowing Gijinka to return to their previous forms and with limits stop the mind pollution they could get.

* * *

><p>A loud voice echoed over an intercom "Trainees 678 to 683 report to the final stage of training." It crackled as the voice faded, followed by the shuffling of feet as Gijinkas stood up proceeding threw the door with the flashing light above it. A young female Blitzle stood up and grabbed a small bag next to her, all it contained was clothes. Personal belongings were limited while training at Phrixus to keep distractions to a minimum. Everyone passed down the hallway only splitting off once they reached a door with their assigned number. Once enrolled your assigned a number that some of the more annoying scientists will only refer to you as. All but the one in front of her a guy not much older then her he had small blue and purple wings on his back along with two blue thin tails. Two small blue and purple ears sat on his head. His clothing was pure blue with purple lining. She stared at him as he turned for the door marked 678 one number off from hers. Trying to see his face she saw that he had bandages covering them it was a wonder that he could even see but he found the doorknob with no problems and proceeded inside. Over to the left was a door marked 677 her number. Calmly she opened the door a proceeded inside, all that was inside was a mirror and a table with someone sitting at it. She recognized the man as Dr. Eros he had been with her since she arrived at this lab. He wasn't too old being about 38 years he stood up and walked over around the table. He had pale blonde hair always shorter then his ears. Like most employees he wore a white lab coat with his name tag with a plain black shirt underneath.<p>

"It's been such a short 18 years already I still remember the day you arrived here as just an infant." He said as he approached her. Unlike most Gijinka who arrive here usually around age 13 she had been here her entire life abandoned as an infant at their doorstep. Dr. Eros was assigned with taking care of the infant temporarily so she could be returned to the main city of Chioma. Soon they found out however that she had a typing that a normal Blitzle shouldn't have she was Electric/Fire. This made her a valuable research subject so they ended up keeping her at the lab. Due to the agreement they had with the neighboring city they had to report conditions of Gijinka that were living there, so she was treated rather well and any experiments they did were not too straining.

"I'm rather surprised to see your face out of a book, still haven't found out why I can transform without one of those bands though right?" That was another unusual thing about her unlike most Gijinkas around except legendaries required a band made of a certain metal and a piece of the meteorite to turn back into Pokemon. She set her bag on the ground by her feet.

"One of these days I'll find it out, but for now I bet your curious what your last test will be." He held a white folder in his hand tauntingly before heading back to the table and setting it down.

"Of course I want to know after I pass this I'll be transferred to somewhere outside of this lab." She followed him over gazing at the mirror lining the wall. Her hair was white and moderately short in the back, while longer in the front forming slight spikes that resembled lightning. She had a black shirt with white stripes matching a Blitzle's. Small black and blue ears sat atop her head while blue eyes with yellow sclera stared back at her.

"I'm sure you could have guessed what this was but this will be you final field test. You and four others will be facing off against a random Feral Pokemon. This will test how well you can work together with others and will be life or death situation. There will be one Gijinka from Alcaeus there to judge and he will tell you if you pass or not. So pretty much it's a field test with how conditions would be while fighting Ferals outside the lab." He slid the folder over with a pen.

It basically said what he had explained that there mission would be to subdue the Feral by using teamwork. Below it had a place to sign stating that they were not responsible if you died etc, she signed it and stated her number after. "So what will you do now that I'll be able to leave here?" Sliding the folder back over to him.

"You were my main source of research so I'll probably be put on another project maybe head into city once in a while and see if I can still figure out this mystery. Either way it's about time you head out everyone else will probably be done by now. I'll bring your bag to the loading area wish you good luck." He headed for the same door that I had entered from with one last wave he exited. The door behind where he had been sitting had it's light lit up. Dr. Eros opened the door again and sheepishly grabbed her bag that he had forgotten before exiting again. She stood up and headed for the door gripping the doorknob ready to face the last test.


End file.
